Anybody Home? SGC
by Seanait
Summary: Jack wakes up one morning to find no one's left in the SGC, except Daniel w.i.p. [being worked on very slowly]
1. Where oh where have the people gone?

**Anybody Home: SGC**

my good friend nightpheonix has this story called Anybody Home? and I called her and said "hey, let's use the idea for the sgc, can i do that?" "she said "yeah! sounds good... now lets see if as many ppl like it as mine..." gah, competition...btw, this isnt a sequel just another way to use the idea...

oh yes, disclaimer (something i've forgotten to do lately) : _I don't own Stargate or any of its people or places, unrecongizable characters are mine._ lol on to the story!

* * *

YAWN! _Grr… what time is it?_ A hand fumbled to a clock and flipped it over. _Gah…5:30? I don't have to get up until 6… good night._

_**Five Minutes Later**_

_God damned alarm clock! I can't believe I forgot to turn it off…nononononoooo – not waking up. Not. Waking. Up._

-beep beep… beep beep- A loud snarl was accompanied by a smash and silence. "Alright, I'm up. What more do you want from me!" the voice despaired. "Let me get my coffee, and then we'll see whose better…"

Feeling thoroughly refreshed, if not tired, from a nice long, hot shower and a couple cups of coffee, the owner was ready to go. Jack strapped his gun in place and headed off to save the galaxy… again. One Colonel O'Neill whistled to himself as he grabbed his breakfast from his local Dunkin' Donuts and listened to the radio.

_Ah, dumb war…_ he thought to himself out of spite. It was still early in the morning and he hadn't had his personality check kick in quite yet. That was generally the job of one SG team. Heh, his team. Lucky them…Now the sports scores came on.

"Yes! Go Wild!" he cheered happily for his favorite hockey team, the Minnesota Wild.

Jack and his truck finally showed up at the mountain and the Marines, stoic as ever, did their routine. They cleared him at the first couple checkpoints and let him in. O'Neill got out of his beloved truck and headed for the elevator. He stopped and ran back only to grab an unfinished crossword puzzle from his seat. Back to the elevator then…

_Level 1… level 2… level 3… level – hey! I wonder what Carter's doing today, maybe she'll help me with my puzzle._ Jack stepped into the other 'vator.

-Sigh.- _You'd have no idea how boring this can be every bloody day…_Jack's mind was on rambling mode this early in the morning. A little action would clear him right up. He strolled out of the elevator, completely focused on his puzzle as he made his way to the gate room.

"Hmm… 8 across, something that's used in reactors. Four letters… _wits_. People who react have wits and they use… them." Jack paused to look up for a moment and his mind wandered away from the puzzle. _Huh, no one's here yet… weird. Anyway, 10 down…_

"La la laala lala laa… Hello sir, how's it goin?" No one was there. No one manned the gate room, not a tech in sight. "Uh, what's going on here? Heellloo? People? I know you're hiding…. And it's not my birthday." He spun around worried and intrigued. Where the hell was everyone? Nervous, he got on the mic.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill calling anyone who might be on base; please call me in the Control Room." His brows creased and he took a post by the phone – for 10 minutes.

It didn't ring.

Hell, maybe they were 'communing' in the mess or commissary. Maybe they all got hurt and were in Janet's Lair. Hehe… poor bastards. Jack popped back into the elevator to go check out the feeding places. Now Jack was extremely worried.

Suffice to say, it was **_utterly _**empty.

"Naw… that can't be. This place is NEVER empty." He looked around the empty room. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY!"


	2. Jack, what's up?

Story war, huh (grins evilly) you're on my friend...

* * *

Jack took off to search the base. No one, not even janitors or whatever, were here. Then where were they? Jack was curious, kinda freaked out, and a little nervous. Damn, at the moment he'd even be willing to find Rothman – and that was scary in itself. 

Scowling heavily, he stumbled back to the elevator. He **_was_** going to find out what happened here. Waiting for the elevator, Jack peered at his watch quickly. 8:30, he'd been running around the base for an hour and a half. O'Neill stepped in as the doors opened, completely in his own thoughts.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Daniel." Wait a sec… "Daniel!" He almost hugged the man.

"Yeah Jack, it's me," Daniel said warily. What did he do this time? Jack punched a button and the elevator started back down again.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to see you."

Daniel looked suspicious. He folded up his newspaper. "Oh? Jack, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but the SGC's empty!" he proclaimed.

"Riiight Jack. You haven't seen anyone today have you?"

"**_No one_**!"

"Let's go check in the Briefing Room."

"Been there."

"Gate Room?"

"Yup."

"Control Room, infirmary, mess?"

"Yup, yup, and yup."

"Oh." The doors opened back at the 27th floor. The two men stepped out. Daniel frowned as he stopped to listen. There was nothing. No murmurs, no feet pounding, no weapons clicking, nothing. "Jack, are you sure this isn't just a very bad dream?"

Jack tilted his head. It said 'no-Daniel, I'm-positive.' "Danny, how can we share the same dream? Besides," Jack pinched the younger man, "did that hurt?"

He nodded. "I see your point. So, is it a surprise party or something?"

"No."

"Okay."

Pause

"So?"

"Yeah?"

"Whadda we do?"

"I don't know Jack, I just work here."

"That deserved a good beating."

"I know." The two friends stepped into the Control Room to find it as eerily empty as before. Daniel shuddered a bit. "That's just unnatural. It's so… quiet."

"I know, creepy huh?"

"Heck yeah. You know, it reminds me of that book... umm… no, that _Twilight Zone_ episode. With the guy who reads books and a bomb comes and he locks himself in a vault or something and when he comes back, there's no one there."

Jack threw him an estranged look. "Jee, thanks for the imagery."

"Right, sorry." On the contrary, Daniel didn't look remotely sorry.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Jack mumbled sarcastically. O'Neill looked down suddenly at one of the computer consoles. He'd been alerted by a small sound of the machine doing something. It was making that whirring sound. Daniel's gaze was fixated on it too.

"Huh… that's odd," Jack muttered looking around for any surprises.

"Uh Jack? This is too." He looked back. The computer was flashing something familiar.

It read: 'WILDFIRE INITIATED AUTH # 348039/4-H.'

"Well that could be a problem," Jack stated obviously. "Hell, but nothing I can't fix. I've never seen that authorization code before, hmm," he added as he bent to put in his own to reopen the SGC. It beeped at him.

'AUTH INVALID.'

"Jack?"

"It's not accepting my code. Shit…" Jack was beyond worried now. He looked at Daniel with the utmost seriousness. "We're stuck here."

* * *

_A/N: To tell truth, I've never seen that episode of _Twilight Zone_, but hey... what can ya do?_  



	3. You're Kidding, Right?

lol, sorry this took so long... i couldnt find any for them to do... if you guys could give me some ideas, it'll come out faster! thanks for the reviews btw!

* * *

"Uh Jack, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Daniel."

"Oh? The great Jack doesn't know?" Daniel said playfully sarcastic.

"Nope."

"Oh. So what does one do when one's world is closed off from him?"

"Well, you'd better hope, with all your life, that's there's enough coffee on this base," Jack threatened.

Daniel actually looked scared. He knew first hand how Jack got about his coffee.

"_Daniel? Where's the coffee?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Daniel?"_

"_Umm, Jack…?"_

"_Daniel, what are you saying?"_

"_Jack…" Daniel willed himself to say it. "There's no coffee left." He shut his eyes._

"_WHAT! Did YOU take the last of it!"_

_Daniel's eyes widened slightly and stopped. He was contemplating if he should say yes or no. Jack knew from the hesitation who it was._

"_DANIEL!" Jack got up and tackled the man. "I can't BELIEVE you took the last coffee on this BLOODY planet. Another week we're going to be here and you took ALL the coffee?"_

"_Jack! Get off me!"_

Jack knew what he was thinking off and he smiled evilly. "What does one do with one's best bud in a missile silo closed off from one's world?"

"Who knows. Got any ideas?"

"Actually, yes."

"Uh oh…"

A couple minutes later, Jack was goading Daniel into helping him with a cooling machine. Jack couldn't figure out how to use it and Daniel didn't feel like playing ice hockey.

"No, I'm not playing."

"Come on Danny. We're going to waste a lot of water and energy of we don't."

Jack had grabbed one of the biggest rooms on base and sprayed a good amount of water in it. Now that he'd found this machine hidden away in one of the storage rooms, he had every intention to use it.

"That's it. I've got it."

"What!" Daniel came over to look if he'd really done it. He saw a bunch of little switches flipped up and down. He started to worry, if the wrong knobs and switches were moved, the water would begin to boil… and so would they. Daniel nervously flipped the switches with a resigned sigh and hit the power button. Almost instantly, the room began to freeze up.

"Cool!" Jack said. All his work wasn't going to waste after all. He and Daniel had spent a good half hour clearing out everything from the room.

"Yeah, I guess." Then Daniel realized something. "We don't have hockey sticks or a puck."

Jack grinned and Daniel's triumphant feeling evaporated instantly. The colonel went to the mysterious bag he'd carried in here and pulled out two almost perfect hockey sticks and a ball. Daniel's eyebrows went up. They didn't have skates, if they were going to play on ice; they had to have- oh.

Jack then pulled out two pairs of ice skates.

"You've got to be kidding me. Where do you get these things on a military base?" Jack smiled.

"You just gotta know where to look."


	4. You Can't Do That!

hehe... next chapter in my leetle war! lol! bear with me... like i said, any ideas will be immensely appreciated!

* * *

"Jaaack! You can't do that!" Daniel screeched.

"Wanna bet?"

"No! I'm not betting your life!"

"Oh come on! It's not that dangerous."

"Jack, don't you understand the ramifications of this!"

"Daniel? Ramifications?"

"What?"

Jack shrugged. "That's just not something you say."

"So?"

"Nothing," he shrugged again and Daniel picked up the argument. They were standing in the Debriefing Room yelling at each other, well Daniel was doing most of it.

"You just can. Not. Do. It."

"Yes I can, the iris keeps it from coming out doesn't it?"

"Yes, but that's because nothing is allowed to reintegrate, but the wormhole opens because… actually I don't know…"

"See!"

"Jack! I'm not allowing you to surf the floosh!"

A couple minutes later found Daniel dragging Jack into another room. He'd "convinced" the colonel to do something else. Once in Sam's lab, he taped the man to a chair.

"Jack, you're not going anywhere **near** that Stargate."

"Then I'll go to the one in Antarctica," Jack retorted.

"Jaaack!"

"Daniel?"

"URGGG!" With that Daniel stalked out of the room. Jack was happy to know that he'd successfully aggravated the archeologist, not that it was hard to do… But the poor man had underestimated Jack's Special Forces training. Within a couple minutes, Jack had slipped out of the duct tape and sneaked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mmm… alts Mannnehmene looks like German for –"

**Whiirrr! Whiiirrr!**

The gate klaxons went off loudly, startling Daniel. He looked up at the nearest one and moaned. He took off to the Control Room.

"Good God Jack… what have you done?" Dreading the worse, he ran into the Control Room and opened the blast doors that Jack had closed.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAA! That was cool!" Daniel looked down upon the scene in shock. The colonel was shouting triumphantly with a hunk of flat metal in his hand. "DANIEL! DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"Jack, pleeeeeease tell me you didn't try to ride the floosh."

He grinned.

"Of course not you geek," he teased lightly.

"Then why's the gate open?"

"All part of the show Danny boy."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God?"

"Yeah, something like that," Daniel intoned.

"Then yes."

"You sure?" Daniel eyeballed him with a lifted eyebrow. Jack balked at the look.

"No Daniel, I said it for your amusement," Jack said dripping with sarcasm. The gate was now off and Jack was standing alone, with his hands on his hips, shouting at Daniel.

"Okay."

Jack arrived in the Control Room a couple seconds later.

"Jack, get rid of the board."

"Right." They turned to walk out of there, but Daniel saw a certain glint in his friend's eye that simply stated "well-that-was-fun."


	5. Daniel? What Are We Doing?

sorry i took so long! more should come soon... i hope, this chapter isn't so interesting, but...oh yeah, this chapter is for cripeswolfdee!

* * *

"Okay Jack, it's my turn."

"For what?"

"Doing something."

"Oh no."

"It's not as bad as it seems Jack."

"Okay, we'll try it out then."

"Come on."

They trotted off down the hall, away from the Control Room. Jack noticed that this was a familiar path.

"Daniel… where are we going?" he asked suspiciously.

"My lab."

Jack pulled up short. "Your LAB?" Daniel turned to him impatiently.

"Yes Jack, my lab. Now let's go."

"Oh no you don't." O'Neill didn't budge. Daniel sighed, he really wanted to get his artifacts catalogued, but, as he found out earlier, Jack couldn't be trusted to be left alone. So he invented something.

"Jack, it's not what you think. I'm not gonna catalogue my rocks." Yet.

The colonel eyed him warily. "You sure?"

"No Jack, I'm bringing you for torture," he said sarcastically. "Come on!"

"Okay then." They turned back down the hallway and into the elevator. Jack watched the numbers go up slowly.

"So, where do you think everybody went?" Jack still counted the numbers. 27…26… "JACK!"

"Wha?"

"Where do you think everyone went?"

"Out there."

"No really Jack."

He shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe some alien is determined to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth and they all evacuated to the Alpha Site and we slept through the phone calls."

There was an awkward silence.

Then, "Jack, they would have gotten us if missed a phone call. Right?" Jack and Daniel looked at each other. The doors opened and they stepped out.

"Well…"

"Yeah."

"So!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Let's go Jack." They kept down the halls and arrived at Daniel's lab. "Have a seat Jack."

"'k." He sat. Daniel rounded him and patted him on the back.

"Right, now let's get cataloguing."

"Ok." They set to work. Daniel grinned. Did he love that thing or did he love that thing? Go Sam! The device, although experimental, on Jack's back made people do what you told them to if they didn't suspect anything – like O'Neill.

He expected to have fun when Daniel put it on. He made have had thoughts about why he was doing this, but those thoughts were suppressed to the point of a fleeting thought. Like when you're working hard and all of a sudden you think "Food anyone?" and keep working.

Jack obeyed Daniel, he asked questions and such. Where does this go, how would you like it catalogued? And stuff like that. A couple times while writing Jack thought, _What the hell am I doing? Daniel's having me catalogue rocks…huh. Oh well,_ and he'd keep working. Every time, though, the impulse got stronger. Once he stumbled and stopped. He blinked at Daniel.

"Danny?"

"Yep?"

"What am I doing?"

"Cataloguing."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Good reason." With that Jack went back to work. Daniel found, after two hours, that he should stop doing this to Jack. So, with his friend sitting in the same place he was when Daniel had put the device on, Daniel took it off.

The colonel looked up. "So Daniel what are we doing here?"

"Having fun."

"Suuure. I want coffee."

Well, Daniel did, if not Jack.


	6. The Archeologist Who Cried Wolf

Sorry this took so long, I was visiting my mother this week... this is for shinyblueportal, here ya go!

* * *

Daniel stared at him. "You want coffee now?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Jack it's…" Daniel looked at his watch. "It's eleven thirty, why do you want coffee now?"

Jack peered at him with a strange look on his face. "Ya know, I don't seem to remember any time when you **didn't **consider it coffee time." Daniel looked thoughtful. "Besides, we need to see how much coffee there is on base."

"Mmm, good point."

O'Neill smiled happily. "Let's go find some coffee, shall we?" Daniel elegantly pointed down the hallway.

"After you good sir." Jack cocked his head and smiled, like Teal'c liked to do.

"Thank you." So they went tromping off towards coffee.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Sniff sniff.** "Come on, this way." A hand took firm gasp of his shirt.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To find coffee, I thought that was obvious Danny." Daniel sighed.

"How do you know where you're going?" Jack smiled wryly and tapped his nose. Daniel looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust the nose, Danny boy, trust the nose. Now let's go!" Jack strode down the hallway, stopped, looked around, and took a sharp left. Daniel stood there, set his jaw, and looked at his friend's wake. Peering around slowly, Daniel lifted his face and smelled the air carefully. Nope, no coffee.

Daniel trotted down the hall after Jack. Suddenly having an idea, Daniel stopped at the intersection. He smiled at Jack's retreating back. To Daniel's right was a storage room.

"Jack!" he called. The colonel stopped and spun.

"What!" he called back. Daniel pointed at the storage room.

"Coffee!" Smiling slightly, he heard Jack go "Ooh!" Jack stopped and looked at Daniel and pointed at the closed door.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jack looked suspiciously at the archeologist. "How do you know?" Daniel tapped his nose.

"Trust your nose, Jack, the nose. After you."

"Okay." Jack opened the door and he looked around. "Daniel?" He looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Jack!" a voice called. "Over here!"

"Truly?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Coming. Oh my precious coffee, I'm a-coming!" Jack trotted down the corridors searching for Daniel and found another open storage room door. No coffee.

"Daniel! I'm gonna pound you!"

"Oh my God! Jack, I found it!"

"Not falling for it this time Daniel," Jack answered stubbornly. He walked right past Daniel's storage room in search of a coffee machine and some beans.

About fifteen minutes later, coffee-less and unhappy, he ran into Daniel who was leaning against a wall contently sipping something warm. Jack had figured Daniel had been hiding from him because he'd been crying wolf.

"Daniel?"

"Hi Jack… Jack!"

"What you got there?"

"Coffee."

"Where from?"

"Remember the last time I called your name?"

"Yup." Daniel gave him a meaningful look. "Ah, that's where. Any left?"

"There was only enough for two cups. Should have been there Jack." Daniel walked away as one frustrated colonel cursed his stupidity in not following Daniel everywhere.

"GAH! You're gonna get it!" Down the hall, Daniel raised his hands in an extended shrug.


End file.
